


Open Hearts

by jehane



Series: Who We Are [2]
Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, First Kiss, M/M, Other, Songfic, Threesome - F/M/M, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8999476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jehane/pseuds/jehane
Summary: Gwen might have sung 15 songs about Blake, but she also sang one with Adam.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lizwontcry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizwontcry/gifts).



Gwen's soon-to-be ex-marital home was an eccentric Alice-in-Wonderland mansion. It nestled like an oversized gem on a mountain ridge between Beverly Hills and Studio City, boasting white serpentine leather sofas, black-and-white striped walls, and hot pink patio chairs that she'd selected a decade ago. Over the years of her marriage, it had played host to U2's Bono, to Cher, to Jon Bon Jovi and Simon LeBon and many other celebs not named Bon or Bono.

Today she celebrated the end of one union and the start of another by throwing a Boxing Day party with actual boxing. She'd had the lighted tennis court converted to a ring, and Justin's guys from Fortune Gym in Sunset Boulevard had been more than happy to come run through a couple of mock bouts for her guests. 

The kids from both her seasons of the Voice had loved the theme; after all, they'd imprinted on battle rounds and knockouts from the show. Usher and Christina hadn't gotten out of the infinity edge swimming pool the whole time they'd been here, Pharrell had commandeered the outdoor kitchen and its wood-burning oven, and Carson had chased Shakira's squealing kids around the chicken coop and playground equipment. 

It didn't stop her from missing her own boys, of course. Kings, Zuma and the baby had spent Christmas with her, and were now on their way to spend the week before New Year's with their father and grandparents. Still, she shouldn't begrudge Gavin that time with them, she was going to be the bigger person. 

Besides, there was no space in tonight for sorrow. She was celebrating, with her new co-workers and friends and the man she was going to marry.

The boxing ended, midnight came and went. As her friends started to drift away in twos and threes, Gwen wandered from her house and the music to stand on the far edge of her deck, looking out at the sleepless city skyline, wrapped in both cashmere as well as a contentment she had never believed she would feel again.

Blake had done that for her; he'd opened her heart again to joy. So it would never be that same unguarded, innocent bliss she'd known ten years ago, but that didn't mean it wasn't even sweeter now for every single thing she'd survived.

She sipped absently from her glass. The Cristal tasted of open hearts and an early spring.

  
  
  


She was on her way back towards the house when she registered the change in music, from Usher's soulful groove and Shakira's syncopated rhythms to something slower.

And there was that familiar tenor voice, nasal and compelling, singing about fear and surrender:

_I know you're scared, I can feel it_  
_It's in the air, I know you feel that, too_  
_But take a chance on me, you won't regret it_

She stepped through the curved door to the den. 

At first glance, it seemed like everyone had left the party, and as if the den was deserted. The mirror ball cast its fragmented light over the litter of glasses and paper plates and random party debris, and the confetti and streamers on the dance floor.

On second glance – the den wasn’t quite deserted, not by everyone. In a darkened corner of the room, the singer of the song was holding her man in his sinewy arms, and they were dancing, hip to narrow hip.

He was wearing a $500 Galliano tee and skinny 501s and vintage sneakers from her first L.A.M.B. men's collection; his head came up to Blake's cheekbone. Tonight he wasn't wearing the peroxide hair that was the same color as Gwen's own.

Adam was singing, on the sound system, and softly into Blake's ear:

_It won't take me long to find another lover but I want you  
I can't spend another minute getting over loving you_

It stopped her in her tracks. 

Yes, she'd known about Adam and Blake going into the Voice set; there was no shortage of office romances and kinky sex in this town. Yes, she knew they'd continued to see each other, even after Blake had put the ring on her finger; she'd told Blake it was totally fine, the same way she'd known Behati was fine with it. She'd even taken Adam to lunch to make sure things were okay with the little diva, where they’d gotten plastered on martinis and arrived at a drunken detente. 

But no, she hadn't actually ever watched the two of them _together_ , before, and now the moment was here she wasn't entirely sure how to feel.

She watched Blake hold on to Adam, the almost-rough, possessive grip completely different way from the gentle, gallant way he held her, as if she was made of fragile porcelain like something he didn't deserve. She watched them move together to the song she'd recorded with Adam: a song about longing, and about learning to take a chance on love again.

She must have made a small sound. Blake was oblivious, so wrapped up in the dance that he'd shut out the world, but Adam opened his eyes. He met her gaze over Blake's shoulder: a look that was an invitation.

_You don't have to say yeah_  
_But now you gotta say yeah_  
_'Cause my heart is open_

Very slowly, she felt the heat rise through her sparkly dress and curl through her toes.

"Mind if I join in?" she said, lightly, as she walked across the darkened floor to them, as her own voice began to lift in song through the speakers.

_It's just a moment, go and seize it_  
Don't be afraid to give your heart to me  
And if you do I know that I won't let you down 

Blake stiffened in Adam's arms and the men pulled apart. Adam squeezed his shoulder. "I've been wanting to ask your lady for a while, cowboy. Hope that's okay with you."

"Of course it's okay with me, if she wants to. I mean, how did I get this lucky, right?" Blake looked sidelong at her and held out his hand diffidently.

She linked their fingers. She found she couldn't look at him directly either. "I'm the lucky one," she said, meaning it. "You know, Adam, you should've brought Behati here tonight."

Adam grinned, powder-keg bright. "Behati doesn't want to take the baby out at night yet. Also, Herman's away so Candice is staying at our place with Anacã, and, well. I think the girls are gonna make their own Boxing Day fun."

"That's too bad," Gwen said, "for us, anyway. I was looking forward to getting to know her better."

"Plenty of time for that," Adam drawled. He held out his free hand to her as well. "Sorry, but it's just me tonight, princess. You still up for it?"

Blake had finally brought himself to look at her straight on, with the blue eyes that still managed to make her catch her breath. She did that now when she saw just how badly he wanted this, how much he wanted the two of them, how afraid he'd been to ask.

It had been Adam who had taken that step, who'd asked her the question Blake couldn't. Gwen wasn't going to kid herself that he'd done it out of burning desire for her, not when Adam had what he had at home. 

So: Adam knew Blake better than the big guy knew himself, and was willing to take a chance on her.

_So hand it over trust me with your love_  
_I'll do anything you want me to_  
_'Cause I can't breathe until I see your face_

Gwen squeezed Blake's hand, and then she took hold of Adam by the front of his shirt and kissed him. 

Adam kissed like he sang: like a high wire act, frenetic and full-on. He let her lead, though, matched her pace like a gentleman, and the kiss grew slower and lusher, the way she liked best.

When she finally let him go, she was pleased to see that he was breathing hard, and that he'd gone bright red, his ridiculous hair standing on end. His hard-on had nowhere to go in his skinny jeans.

Blake was watching them with eyes that were a glaze of arousal. She fitted her hand against his rough-hewn, familiar cheek, filled with love for him, with lust for his best friend, with gratitude that she was here with the two of them. 

"Let me hear you say it," she murmured, and Blake's arms closed around them both.

_Yes, yes, yes._

**Author's Note:**

> Also in this fic: Adam Levine/Behati Prinsloo; Behati Prinsloo/Candice Swanepoel.
> 
> Title and lyrics, obviously, from My Heart is Open - Maroon 5 feat. Gwen Stefani.


End file.
